


Strega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [87]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, One Shot, Songfic, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ricardo ha salvato la vita del suo sole: la strega Duchessa.Scritta per #12DAYSAFTERCHRISTMAS2019EDITION.Fandom: KHRPersonaggi: Nuovi Personaggi; Secondo VongolaPrompt: 29 Dic: Personaggio X ha un problema che lo porta ad aver bisogno di un aiuto apparentemente umiliante perché non inerente alla sua età (mangiare omogenizzati venendo imboccati, essere lavati e vestiti da personaggio Y, ect ect); personaggio Y lo convince che non c’è niente di umiliante nel aver bisogno di un piccolo aiuto per stare meglio, e cerca come può di rendere la cosa più dignitosa possibile, lasciando che personaggio X si abitui gradualmente alla cosa.
Series: Le note della vita [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	Strega

Strega

Duchessa gridava, le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

< Legata a una croce, ora guardò su. Le fiamme si alzavano sempre di più, il fumo m’impedisce di respirare. I miei vestiti strappati ora sono neri per la cenere del legno.

Impazzisco! Il dolore è troppo forte!

Amore mio perché mi hai fatto questo?! I nostri momenti insieme erano magici! Attraverso di te mi sentivo quello che volevo essere. Tu eri una principessa, ma io il tuo principe > pensava.

I corti capelli rossi le aderivano al viso sudato e sporco di terra e sangue, il labbro spaccato.

La grande chiesa si stagliava alle sue spalle, il sole faceva splendere la campana nell’alto campanile.

Una folla fissava il rogo, alcuni indicavano, parecchi pregavano, alcuni ridevano.

La principessa, nella piazza ai piedi della croce, indietreggiò, il duca l’abbracciò stringendola a sé.

“Presto sarà tutto finito. Guardala, la peccatrice sta morendo.

Di lei non rimarrà più niente, sarai al sicuro dalle sue arti malefiche” disse quest’ultimo. Il vestito di raso blu che indossava gli andava stretto e i suoi capelli rosso fuoco erano legati in una lunga coda.

La principessa singhiozzò, nascondendo il viso contro il petto di lui.

< Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace così tanto, ma non avremmo mai potuto vivere il sogno che mi avevi offerto.

Siamo due donne, e tu sei una strega > pensò, singhiozzando.

“Finalmente il regno di terrore di mia sorella finirà” ringhiò il duca. Aveva un ampio ciuffo, sfrangiato, che gli ricadeva sopra l’occhio.

La principessa si aggrappò a lui, sfiorando il crocefisso che l’uomo portava al collo.

“Pentiti! Pentiti! Pentiti! Pentiti!” ripeteva il sacerdote, con un testo sacro in mano, facendo segni della croce.

La voce di Duchessa si era andata affievolendo, mentre i suoi colpi di tosse erano sempre più acceso e frequenti. Gli strappi al suo vestito logoro lasciavano intravedere una porzione del suo seno prosperoso.

< Tu volevi portarmi via la donna più ricca e potente del paese! La principessa sarà mia! > pensò il duca, guardando con odio la sorella.

Un’anziana gridò: “Se avesse avuto fede non sarebbe finita così!”.

< Se per voi l’amore che ci lega è stregoneria preferisco bruciare tra l’odio e la follia > pensò Duchessa. Respirava a fatica, boccheggiando. La ciocca tinta di verde le era aderita alla fronte sudata.

“La morte ormai incube su di te!” gridò una suora.

Il sacerdote proseguiva a ripetere: “Pentiti! Pentiti! Pentiti!”.

“Il principe!” gridarono diverse voci.

Il duca sgranò gli occhi, stringendo a sé la principessa.

Ricardo scese dal suo cavallo e camminò tra le persone, che lo indicavano bisbigliando a mezza voce. Più di uno aveva il viso stravolto dalla paura.

Il sacerdote continuava a ripetere la sua nenia, ma alcune suore si avvicinarono al figlio di Giotto.

< Mio padre non è diventato re, ma loro si ostinano a chiamarlo in quel modo e mi considerano principe del suo regno. Come se dell’Italia, o di tutto questo sporco mondo, m’importasse qualcosa > pensò Secondo, facendo una smorfia.

“Cosa diamine sta succedendo qui?!” ringhiò.

Un giovane nobile, dai capelli raccolti in un codino biondo, gli si avvicinò. Rispose: “Stanno bruciando una strega”. Indicò Duchessa, che guardava il cielo con sguardo spento, continuando a piangere.

“Mio Cielo… Non ti ho mai conosciuto, ma sento che ora sei in fiamme… Avverto la tua rabbia per la mia fine…

La tua giustizia li castigherà”. Si mise a pregare quasi senza voce.

“Si tratta di una strega che ha ingannato questa ingenua principessa con la sua magia” spiegò il duca, con voce decisa.

Ricardo lo squadrò, vedendo che teneva spasmodicamente la giovane nobile.

“L’incantesimo ora è sciolto. Sono libera” bisbigliò la principessa, abbassando lo sguardo.

< Si vede che mente. Teme di fare la stessa fine sul rogo > rifletté Secondo.

“Si è potuta salvare rinunciando a quell’essere blasfemo” spiegò una delle suore, facendosi il segno della croce.

“La sentite! Sta invocando il diavolo per lanciare una maledizione su di noi!” gridarono alcune vecchie, abbracciandosi tra loro.

“Lei è priva di ogni virtù… Ha solo il peccato della bellezza… Un sole non dovrebbe mai macchiarsene” bisbigliò la principessa. “Poiché ha voluto sfidare il cielo con la sua stregoneria è giusto che bruci in agonia”.

“Bruciare?” ringhiò Ricardo, mentre la fiamma dell’ira gli avvolgeva la mano. “Ora scoprirete cosa vuol dire bruciare in agonia!”.

***************

Ieyasu posò il piatto sul comodino.

“Cosa fai?” domandò.

La giovane stesa nel letto aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“Guardo le stelle” sussurrò.

Ieyasu sospirò.

< Ha sempre un’aria così malinconica > rifletté. “Non vuoi mangiare?” domandò.

_‘_

_“Boss, quella ragazzina, ha tentato già di fuggire tre volte” si lamentò._

_Ricardo alzò lo sguardo sul fratello e fece una smorfia._

_“Quel ‘ragazzo’, semmai” ribatté. Allungò la mano e guardò un uccellino giallo che gli si era posato sulla mano. “Devi capire che è come un cavallo selvaggio._

_Ti morderà la mano, sarà pericoloso e scalcerà. Però è anche sensibile, delicato. Devi imparare a prenderti cura di lui” spiegò._

_Aprì la finestra e fece volare via l’uccellino._

_“Io l’ho salvato e mi è grato, ma diffida di voi, dei miei uomini. Non si sente parte di questo gruppo._

_Io, invece, voglio che sia un mio Varia._

_Io lo sento, è il mio sole. Lo so, l’ho trovato” disse Ricardo._

_Ieyasu fece una smorfia. “Ruba e fa incantesimi” brontolò._

_“Ascoltami. Tu sei la mia pioggia, tu il mio sole. Tocca a te prenderti cura del mio guardiano a mio nome, fratello” disse secco Ricardo._

_‘_

“Mi viene la nausea anche solo a pensarci” ammise Duchessa.

Ieyasu le porse un cucchiaio di minestra, Duchessa cercò di alzare la mano per allontanarlo.

“Tutto questo è umiliante” sussurrò la giovane. I capelli le stavano crescendo.

< La donna che amavo sorrideva per me. Il nostro tempo sembrava non scorrere mai, solo momenti di gioia.

Lei mi ha tagliato i capelli. Lei ha lasciato che le guardie mi arrestassero. Lei mi ha denunciato per stregoneria quando mio fratello glielo ha chiesto > pensò, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso.

Ieyasu sussurrò.

< Sono giorni che devo combattere per lei per tutto. A malapena si tiene in piedi, ma è riuscita spesso a confondere Kong. Lui non parla la nostra lingua e lei lo convinceva a nasconderla su qualche carretto. Ce la siamo già persa un paio di volte > rifletté.

“Non puoi morire di fame” le sussurrò.

Duchessa sospirò.

“Perché no? Ho avuto tutto quello che volevo. Ho trovato il mio Cielo e lui ha ucciso tutti coloro che mi hanno fatto soffrire.

Odiavo così tanto mio fratello” sussurrò con voce roca.

Ieyasu ne cercò lo sguardo. “Il mio boss vuole renderti il suo ‘Duca’” disse secco. Tentò nuovamente d’imboccarla.

Duchessa gridò e, a fatica, colpì con la mano la ciotola di minestra. Questa si versò sulle gambe di Ieyasu, che serrò gli occhi ignorando il bruciore.

“Devi aver sofferto tanto. So cosa vuol dire essere odiati da tutti.

L’ignoranza spesso si allea con la malvagità” sussurrò. Mostrò il marchio sul suo braccio. “Io, figlio di re, sono stato venduto come schiavo. Tu, nata nobile, stavi per essere bruciata”.

Duchessa sgranò gli occhi.

“Non dovranno scordare mai le lacrime che, rosse come le fiamme, abbiamo versato per loro.

Noi siamo i peccati di Secondo, signore dei Vongola, creatore della mafia” disse secco Ieyasu. Si alzò in piedi.

Duchessa gli afferrò a fatica la mano.

“Cre-credevo tu… fossi boss a tua volta” esalò.

Ieyasu ghignò, sulla sua guancia risaltava il tatuaggio di una rondine.

“Lui mi ha dato la forza di rialzarmi. Renderà te ciò che dovevi essere come ci ha reso te.

Ora, se mi lasci, vado a prepararti qualcosa da mangiare” disse.

Duchessa lo lasciò, la mano le doleva, fu colta da un capogiro e si abbandonò nel letto.

“Scu-scusa…” esalò.

Ieyasu si allontanò.

< Verrai ‘forgiato’ dal dolore come noi. Vedrai, splenderai di nuovo, sole > pensò.

*****

Duchessa inarcò il sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Beh, non sei contento? Così mi sembra uno scambio equo” disse Ieyasu.

< Ha smesso di provare a convincermi che non c’è niente di male nel farsi aiutare. Proprio ora che mi stavo iniziando a convincere > pensò la donna.

Ieyasu provò ancora: “Per ogni cucchiaiata, per ogni volta che ti farai aiutare ad andare in bagno, per ogni sorsata d’acqua, una magia per il mio boss quando sarai guarita”.

Duchessa guardò la minestra colma di verdure che teneva in mano in un piatto d’argento, da cui si alzava del fumo. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente.

“Hai vinto” biascicò.

Ieyasu le sorrise.

“Beh, ammetto che è un’idea della nostra nuvola. Sai, è un tipo strano, ma ci andresti d’accordo. Anche lui è una strega.

Nonché stratega della famiglia” raccontò.

Duchessa sentiva la testa dolerle. Aprì la bocca, lasciando che Ieyasu la imboccasse.


End file.
